The New Girl
by Lady Izumi 101
Summary: Kagome is a Miko Inu Demoness who transferd to Shikon High. She meets her friends and and band mates of Trinity Blood. What happens when she meets our favorite emotionless demon lord? Will she melt his ice heart? Find out!Lemons,and in present time!
1. Chapter 1

Hi people of fanfiction! As you know im Lady Izumi! I love you all so enjoy this new story!

Kagome woke up iritated! she was pissed of because this was her first day at her 5th school this year."Who the fuking hell created school anyway?" Kagome asked herself wile she grabbed her clothes and ran to her private bathroom.

After her shower she put on her black tee-shirt that said _BLEED IT OUT _ in blood dripping pulled on her black skinny pants and got on her 3 row piramid black and gold studded grabbed her chain and looped it in the pants loop (you know the loop for the belt). She slipped into her conbat boots,grabed her scelanimals Diego the bat hoodie (the one with the bat ears and bat wings atached to the sleeve).She grabed her black messanger bag with splots of neon paint on it and piramid studds on the strap and ran down the stairs to say bye to her mom. "Sota you little runt get out of bed! Im gonna leave you here if your not up in 10 minuts" Kagome yelled down the hall at her gronning brother.

Kagome rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Good morning dear" Kagomes mother said wile paking Soutas lunch. Groning Souta came down the stairs with his normal school uniform. "Hey guys" Souta gronned in a sleepy voice. "Hey ya little runt." Kagome ruffled his already messed up hair. She grabbed a glass of orange juice she drank it and grabbed her keys, grabbed Sota and ran out the door "BYE MOM" She yelled over her shoulder.

Kagome looked at the grate glory of her new black and red motorsycle. She was on her way to her new school Shikon High. But first she had to drop off her little bro at Shikon Middle School. She was way past the speed limet. She soon saw her bros school and began to stop. When she stopped she felt the lust filled eyes waching her as she said bye to her bro. She gave off a warning growel to all the guys staring at her. "Bye little bro" Kagome said as she got back on her bike and drove off.

CRAWLING IN MY SKIN She heard her ring tone to her I-Phone. She grabbed her phone out of her paket. "Hey Hows my lead drummer" Kagome said to the person on the phone. "I'm good Kaggs. How are you?" Sango asked. "Well buddy I have been better but at least I'm almost there." Kagome said "Meet me in the parking lot in about 2 minuts I am gonna have my BIG entrance" Kagome hung up on Sango and started to go faster.

Once Kagome arived she had an extrem amount of speed os she tilted the bike back and started to ride on the back whelle (ok idksp) she soon crashed down back to 2 whelles and parked perfectly in the parking space. She igonred the lust filled looks from the guys and hater and jelous looks from the girls and got off her bike grasfully. She looked around for her best friend Sango, She scanned the teen infested area to find a pair of cold yet a littled lust filled gole eyes staring at her. She just stared back in IN MY SKIN Kagome picked up her phone "Hellow pizza hut how may I help you" Kagome smirked at the joke. "Cut the crap Kagome! Listen I am at the sakura tree to your left" Sango said angerly. Kagome scanned the area around to see if she could see the sakura tree. She spoted the tree and started to grasfully walk over to her best friend and drummer of her band "Trinity Blood".

Kagome walked over to the tree to finde her best friends and her band mates there. Ayame her back round singer jumped up and ran to Kagome "KAGGIES I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!" "But Ayame I saw you like last week" "Yha I know Kaggies but you know how wuch of a sister you are to me" "Oh stop talking and lets have our group hug" Kagome scolded her other friends who just stered at the mummering crowed. They all shared there group hug and are now talikng about Shikon High. "Well Kagome as a Miko Inu Demoness you must go to both Miko and Demon class!" Sango explained to her long time buddy. "Thats alot of work" Kagome sulked and thought about those beautiful gold eyes she saw earliyer. 'Who was that guy' Kagome thought wile Sango chatted on. "Hey Kagome lets go to the office to get your scedual." Sango said wile pulling a sulking Kagome.

Both Ayame and Sango pulled on Kagome. By the office was Kagomes other friends and band mates. "Hey guys! I missed you" Kagome group hugged every one. "Hey Kaggs whats up?" "Nothin much Rin. How are you with your 2 big bros?" "Im ok Kagome how is your little bro" "Hes good...Hey Rin mabe next practice I might ba able to meet your brothers?" "Kagome I dont think you will like them Inuyasha is a dum ass baka face who goes out with any living thing that is female. And Sesshoumaru is a cold heartless basterd that 1 glare can freeze over hell!" Rin said wile the others joked arouned. "But still I wanna meet them" "Ok Kaggs next practice you can meet them." Rin smirked at a happy Kagome.

All the girls walked inside the office. "Hellow I am Kagome Hagurashi (sp?) I am a new student here." Kagome said to the woman behinde the counter who just stared in lust for her. 'Wow I am so beautifu I can make a strate girl leis!!' Kagome thought. "here honey" The lady handed her the papers she needed to teachers to sign. "O....k" Kagome said strangly wile walking out of the office. "So Ayame how was your class." "Good Kagome fencing class is fun so is boxing and judo" Ayame answerd "Kagome do you want to sign up for them? Well if you do I bet you will kick everyones asses there anyway!"Ayame said exitedly. "Ok after school" Kagome said happily. "Hey I am going to quit all those classes because I cant do them properly, I get picked on by all the boys so ya I am just going to quit...You cann take my place" Ayame said happily. "Ok bu-" Kagome was cut off by the bell._ RING RING _.All the girls ran to thair homeroom.

Kagome Sango Rin and Ayame all ran to thair homeroom. They barged in "Hellow and and how nice of you to join us today...Who are you" The male teacher said eyeing Kagome with lust. "I am Kagome Hagurashi a new student" She said wile eyeing all the other students staring at her. "Well Kagome Hagurashi is that? I have looked at your file....I see your quite the spit fire" He purred in pleasure. 'Fukkin cats' Kagome thought wile sending a warning glare at the neko teacher. Kagome growled "Well Kagome how would you like to tell the class about your self , I am veary interested" The teacher purred Kagomes name. "Well my name is Kagome Hagurashi I am a Miko Inu Demoness. I get into alot of troble. I am a cold bitch and I'm proud of it" Kagome said wile staring off into space.

"Well why wont you sit next to Inuyasha ofer there" (the niko) said. "I dont do the preppie type. I will just sit in the back" Kagome soon walked over to an empty seat in the back.

~~~~~~~~~~~INUS POV~~~~~~~~~~~

"Well why dont you sit next to Inuyasha" 'yes I get to sit next to the hottest chick in the world' Inuyasha thought. "I dont do the preppie type. I will just sit in the back" 'No girl can resist me! Why wont she sit next to me....that bitch thinks shes better than me! I'll show her" Inuyasha thought inwardly smirking evily. 'No one rejects Inuyasha Tashio.' Inuyasha thought. Suddenly he smelt it! The beautiful sent of vanilla, sakura and plumb blossems. He sudenly bagan to hunch a little in his chair.

The door opend to reveal KIKYOU! The most sluttyes slut in the world...aka his stalker/girlfriend. She smelt like cheep perfume...too much of it anyway. He coverd his nose as the slut came closer....She was glaring at something. He turned around to see that Kikyou was glaring at Kagome! Kagome was making a paper airplain. She threw it in Kikyous direction. Kikyou snached it with anger and jelosy. She began to read the paper, shock then anger then pure rage crossed her face. She dropped the paper and marched up to Kagome who looked calm and colected. "How DARE you. I am not a slut! You are you little emo! Why dont you go back to the mental hospital where you belong....anyway sorry about your daddy...." Kikyou snaped at Kagome as the other kids laughed. "You are a weak little Miko who couldent save her daddy foem the big bad demon!" Kikyou spat. "you.....dare....How dare you talk about your uncle like that.....You know that I couldent save him be-" "Because you are weak! HELL I am way stronger than you will ever be" Kagome hid her face with her hair. "Kikyou how dare you taint my family blood line with your blood."

"You are just bluffing cousin I know you will never kill me!"Kikyou said with pride. Kagome got up from the desk and had Kikyou choked againsed the wall with Kagomes black claws around her neck "You wanna bet" Kagome titened her grip on Kikyous neck. "Well Kagome lets face it 1 you are to weak I can purify you on the spot 2 you are a deamon slut bitch cock suker whore who dosend have the tits to kill me and 3 it will discrace your mother to have killed her sisters little girl" Kikyou spit in Kagomes face. "Well you never answerd my question. When is the baby due?" Kagome chukled darkly at Kikyou who is trying to kick and claw at Kagome with her fake nails. "Kikyou you are so poor you cant afored to have real nails? That is sad....How did your mother raise such a slut....Who is pregnant?" Kagome said to Inuyashas curent gf.

"You are lieing dear cousin I cant be preganat" Kikyou said in a sour sweet voice. "Well slut I bet all the demons in this class can smell it.....can you" All the demons nodded yes. "Girls girls brack it up" said and pulled Kagome away from a Kikyou whos throught was bleeding. _RING RING_ the bell went off as the class went to 1st pireod classes. Sango met Kagome out side of the class. "Kagome how was homeroom?" "well I ran into my cousin Kinky-hoe" Kagome said coldly. "Well....whate she is your COUSIN" Sango screeched. "Yup she is like so poor she cant aford real nails. She tryed to scrach me with them but I was so close to choking her out...Damn ." Kagome mummbled. "Well now I have gym..so Sango what do you have" Kagome asked. "I also have gym...Today we will be fighting in class so Kagome dont kill anyone...reamember last time" Sango shiverd wile Kagome chuckedl evily. "Yea thet bitch got what was coming" Sango shverd again in fear.

The 2 girls walked to the gym and spotted Ayame there. "Hey Ayame whats up...You have gym too?" Kagome asked her friend. "Yea" All the girls began to walk to the gym. "Hello coach Tashio." The girls said exept Kagome. "This is Kagome Hagurashi the new student." Sango and Ayame pulled Kagome over to the teacher. "Uhhh hi I am Kagome hagurashi..." Kagome blushed as the gym teacher kissed her hand. "Well well well what a beautiful and strong young lady you are" said. "Well thank you" Kagome blushed. "Call me Toga" He winked at her. "Here is your gym uniform" He handded her a bag. She thanked him and walked over to the loker room. 'Toga has the same gold eyes as that guy I saw staring at me thismorning exept Togas eyes held emotions such as joy, flurting and just plaid happyness. As that other guys eyes held coldness, anger and haterd' Kagome thought wole changing into the gym uniform.

'Hey that Toga guy looks familiar....HE IS RINS STEP DAD' Kagome thought in relization. Kagome walked out and she could hear gasps and she could smell thw boys arousal. "Damn boys" Kagome thought wile walking in her gym uniform wich was a black well fitted tanck top that said Shikon High School in gold letters and gold short shorts with black liners (like the whast band and the trim are black). Kagome jogged up to Sango, Ayame and Rin "Hey guys" Kagome waved to her shoked friends. "If we knew you had a body like that we would have you in black mini skirts and alot of tube tops and tanck tops" Sango splurted out.

Kagome and her friends walked up to Toga. "Hey dosent she look sexy in that uniform" Sango said Kagome blusshed like mad now. "Yes she dose...Did you meet my sons?" Toga said. "Well no I havent" Kagome said. "Well do you want to meet them dear" Toga asked. "Well I know Inuyasha because he dated and I think impregnated ny cousin Kikyou. I now Rin because she is in my band but I dont Know Sessshoumaru...." Kagome said. "Well do you want to meet him" "Well I was actualy asking Rin if I could meet Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha next band practice" Kagome said to a shoked Toga. "Well they will be here shortly so...yea I need to see your fighting skills so I will set up a sparing partner for you later...do you have your own wepons" "Well yes I do...alot" Kagome chuccked evily as everyone alce shiverd in fright. "Wow she is a scary one...she is also fisty....I like her" Toga said sugestavly. "....Well....strange" Shddenly the door opend dramaticly.

Sesshoumaru walken in the gym in his uniform wich was similar to the girls only longer and baggier. He stroled into thr gym up to his father 'Wow he is hot...he looks arogent..and preppy...I hate people like that' Kagome thought as the prep silver heard inu demon swiftly walked up to Toga. "Father" He said in a baratone voice and walked away. "Well what do you think bout my son" Toga asked. Usualy girls worshiped the ground his son walks on. But Kagome was not like other girls. "Wow Rin was rite! He is a cold heartless arogent basterd who I realy didnt want to meet at all." Kagome said wile glaring at the silver heard arogent Inu. "Hes not always like that" Toge tryed to convince Kagome. Anyway she is a perfict Mate for Sesshoumaru. The pups will be beautiful, strong and have aptitude! 'Perfect' He thought.

"Sorry Toga but I am totaly not into preppy type." Kagome turned around swiftly and walked away from him and twords her friends. Kagome sniffed the air and started to chock. "Kinky-Hoe is in this class too" Kagome asked Sango wile she pretendet to faint in discust. Sango laughed at Kagomes antics. Kikyou walked up next to kagome and pressed her foot to Kagomes rib cage, Kagome send out a warning growle wich Kikyou just ignored.

"Hello weak little cousin, how nice to see you here" Kikyou said with sarcasum wile digging her heal into Kagomes ribs. Kagome didnt even flinch, she only growled.

"Why are you growling...you....freek" Kikyou spat. "Kinky-Hoe get off me you fat ass." Kagome said coldly. "Why...you" Kikyou said wile appling pressure to Kagomes ribs. "I warned you." "Well little cousin you cant hurt a fly" Kagome grabbed Kikyous ancle twisted it. She held on Kikyous ancle wile tossing her boddy like a rope. She threw her across the room. Kagome got up slowly and hid her face in her hair. "Awww little baby gonna cry" Kikyous bunch of slust mocked.

Kagome looked up slowly so only the sluts can see her face. They screemed in horror "You freek...what the hell are you" Youra screemed. Kagome disaperred in thin air! She reaperred in front of Youra "I am a Miko Inu Youkie Bitch and Im proud of it" Kagome whisped in her ear, all the demons heard and shiverd. The girls backed away into the wall. Every step they whent back Kagome mached there steps moving tword them. "Well well well weak am I" Kagome asked wile her eyes glowed neon blue with black sworls. They all gasped in horror. "Well let this be a warning to you guys never under estamate your aponent. Kagome swiftly turned away. She went back to normal and everyone stared at her.

"Kagome come here a second please" Toga said scared out of his wits. No one can scare the grate Lord Inutashio....But today a Miko Inu Demoness scared him shittless! Kagome walked up to Toga. "Yes sir" Kagome said wile looking at him. His face held complite shock. "Sesshoumaru please come here" Toga said. Soon both stuents where in front of him. "Kagome spar with Sesshoumaru" "But father I am the strongest one here bisedes you! I might kill the...Thing" Sesshoumaru said thing in discust. Kagome and her friends gasped. "He is so dead" "No she is gonna man slotter him" "She might crusify him!" "That or 1 hellava sex change" Was whisperd among the Trinity Blood band mates.

Kagome looked shoked, sad then anger...then she held a scary mischivus grin. Everyone shudderd. "I exept the challange...Oh yea and Fluffy you cant kill me if I kill you first" Kagome started to chuckle evily. Everyone shudderd again as Sesshoumaru stiffend. "Well Emo, Sesshy-baby will wipe the floor with you!" Kikyou said. Kagome growled at her. Kikyou looked un faized. "Well do we fight or not" Kagome asked Toga who looked scared. "Ok just dont kill my son" Toga said wile Sesshoumaru growled at his father. "I will not lose to this.....thing" Sesshoumaru said in distast wile Kagome growled. "Lets go out side...This might get messy" Kagome squinted her cobolt blue eyes. Her eyes looked like mist clouding...The mist in her eyes realy move and sworle!

Everyone left outside to wach the new fight!

**Lady Izumi ;**This is starting to get good!

**Kagome ; **When are my and Fluffy gonna get together?

**Lady Izumi ; **Soon my dear soon.

**Koga ; **When do I come in?

**Lady Izumi ; **Soon Koga...next chapter...

**Lady Izumi ; **

Hey guys! I hope you all like the story! I want up to 5 reviews in....2 days atleast! Please I am still kinda new at Fan fiction so no flames ok? Also I would like some tips or ideas for next chapter! THANK YOU ALL!!! I feel the love!


	2. Chapter 2

Lady Izumi ; Hey pplz! Chapter 2! I dont own Inuyasha I only own Inuyasha I only own the little whor back roun stalkers.....

'....' thoughts "...." speach **'.....' beast**

Everyone walked outside and Toga was praying that his son wont die wile Inuyasha was praying that this girl who rejected him will murder his half brother. "Well .. Kagome go on the left side...Do you have any wepons?" Tooga asked. "Plenty" Kagome said lowly and everyone shiverd exept Sesshoumaru who just stared at her.

".....O...K ...Well fight" Toga said. Everyone wached the 2 circle each other.

'Well if he wont go first then I shall make my move' Kagome thought as she circled her aponent. Sesshoumaru drew his sword and was in a defanse posithion wile Kagome was just standing there. Kagome croched and ran at Sesshoumaru. He gasped lowly and shelded himself with his word and cut her arm when she clenched her fists and made an x with her arms to shild her face. He was taken back when her bloood splaterd on his face. 'It smalls so...good' He thought as he swung his sword at her side. His attack was deflected and something grabbed his sword and flung it far away.

She jumped on top of him with his hands above his head. He looked in shock as the little onna was on top of him. "For fit now or face my rath" Kagome said calmly but cold. He grunted and flung her under him so now he was on top. "You should for fit onna" This pissed her off. She flung him to the side and kicked him where no guy is saposed to be kicked. "You should for fit or I will castrate you" Kagome said coldly as Toga gulped. "Sesshoumaru my son just for fit! I still want my grandpuppies" Toga yelled ofer to hid losing son. "I shall do no such thing" He answerd her back with equal coldness.

"Suit yourself" Kagome was soon ontop of him sitting on hes chest. She reached down into her shirt. Sesshoumarus lips went dry and his...umm..I will just say dick...Sprand to life right by her leg. She totaly felt that and smirked sexily.

'WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING'

'**What do you think shes doin...hu..sexy hu..so..sexy'**

'Well um...'

**'I bet you thought it would be steamy hot pastionet sex...right'**

'NO'

**'Yea wright look at her! look at yourself! You are staring at her boobies!'**

'What the hell is she doing now'

**'Well I dont know...Im outta here'** His beast left

Sesshoumaru looked at her as she took her hand out of her shirt with a little metal thing. He heard a click and felt something cold press agenst his neck. "I will not castrate for your fathers sake only...I dont give a shit about you...Do you yield" Kagome stated icely wile pressing her little dragonight crystal knife agenst his neck drawing blood. "I yeild" He said brethlessly wile looking at their intimate position.

Sesshoummaru acted on instinct and reached up and pulled her down. He was about to kiss her when he was pushed off and the ball rang. She got off him and walked over to her friends. "Are you ok...your arm is a bloody mess Kagome" He heard her wolf friend said with worry. He totaly forgot he had wonded her during the battle.

He got up and dusted him self off. "So son...I never knew" Toga said wil wiggaling his eye brows. Sesshoumaru grunted and left to go to the boys locker room. He looked in the big mirror and saw her blood splated all over his face he saw the cut on on his neck. He reached up to touch it. He looked at the cut....It read K.H....'Kagome...Hagurashi' He thought. His half brother stood behinde him. "So you got powned be the girl thet rejected me....how nice" Inuyasha said. "You know her" Sesshoumaru asked his little half brother.

"Yea in homeroom Ass told her to sit next to me but she said "I dont do preppie" And then walked away to the back." Inuyasha said angry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to Kagome~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey Kagome what where you doing back there.....Where you trying to saduise (Idksp?) him" Sango asked. "Well he already had a bowner when I sat on him...I just agrivated it!...And it totaly worked! I felt his hard on agenst my leg" All her friends gasped. "Thats my kagome" Sango cheered. "Guys we have practice tonight...I wrote this song...Its veary cool but we need a guy singer so I am going to ask the chorus teacher if before lunch we can hold auditions...Dont worry its only 1 mabe 2 songs that we need a guy singer" Kagome said sheepishly. "Ok lets go."

Kagome and the girls walked into the autitorium (SP?) Kagome gasped at the huge room. She spotted a beautiful woman walking on the stage. "That is the chorus teacher. Kagome walked up to the beautiful human. "Hi...umm Im Kagome Hagurashi...umm can me and my band hold auditions befor lunch....Please we need a male singer." Kagome pleaded.

"Ok Kagome befor lunch....Hold on" left. "Hello This is today befor lunch we I will be hosting auditions for a male singer for Trinity Blood in the autitorium...Thank you" said on the loud speeker. She came back into the autitorium. "Thank you " Kagome said kindly. "Oh dear call me Izayoi" She said to Kagome. "Ok thank you again" Kagome bowed and sat down. "Well what are we doing now" Kagome asked Izayoi. "Well dear we are not doing anything rite now so we will hold your auditions during class" She said to Kagome.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Before lunch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey guys lets sigh Fluffy-sama for that audition thinggie! I wonder if he can sing at all....Well I heard that that new chick is the leader of the band so thats screw with Fluffy a bit" Inuyasha said to his buddys. Inuyasha walked into the autitorium "Mother hi...umm Sesshoumaru told me to sign up for the band thing." Inuyasha said to his mother. "Well ok but they will only have a few songs with a male singer" Izayoi said to Inuyashaa as he wrote Sesshoumaru on the paper. "Ok bye mother" Inuyasha left and sat down with his friends. "Ok I did it" He said as his mother walked to the mic on stage with the curtin closed behinde her. "Ok people well we are holding auditions today for the band Trinity Blood. Pull the curitn" She said as the curtin was pulled aside to revile the band. Some people cheered wile others confused and 1 person smug -cof Inuyasha cof-. "Here is Kagome the lead singer and creaton of the band" She passed the mic to Kagome. "Well hello I am Kagome Katana Hagurashi and this is my band Trinity Blood. On lead guitar is me lead singer is me, Sango is the drummer, Ayame is the backround singer and piano and well any other instrument. And Rin is Bass. And we will play a song for you. Its called My Immortal (I dont own this song)

_**Im so tired of being here**_

_**supressed by all my childesh fears**_

_**Iif you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave**_

_**your presence still lingers here**_

_**and it wont leave me alone**_

_**These wounds wont seem to heal**_

_**this pain is just too real**_

_**There's just too much that time can not erase**_

_**When you cryed I wiped away all your tears**_

_**When you scream I fight away all your fears**_

_**And I held your hand though all of these years**_

_**But you still have....All of me**_

_**You use to captivate me by your resonating light**_

_**Now Im bound by the life you left behind**_

_**Your face it haunts**_

_**my once plesant dreams**_

_**Your voice it chased away....all the sanity in me**_

_**These wounds wont seem to heal**_

_**This pain is just to real **_

_**There's just too much that time can not erase**_

_**When you cryed Id wipe away all of yeor tears**_

_**When youd scream Id fight away all of your fears**_

_**And I held you hand though all of these years**_

_**But you still have....All of me**_

_**Iv tryed to tell my self thet your gone**_

_**But though you are still with me**_

_**Iv been a lone all along**_

_**Whene you cryed Id wipe away all of your tears**_

_**When you scream Id fight away all of you fears**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years**_

_**But you still have....all of Meeeeee meeeee meeee**_

The song finished and everyone cheered. "Thank you all" Kagome said. Izayoi gapped at the girls befor her. "Wll now Izayoi can you read the first name on the list" Kagome asked the woman who just closed her gapped mouth. "Koga please come up to the stage" Koga walked up the stairs and looked Kat Kagome sudusivly...but failed. "Ok I will sing....In the end (I dont own this song eather...Oh yea I am making Koga sing this song veary bad.....no offence to this song cuz i love it alot...)

_**It starts with 1 thing**_

_**I dont know why**_

_**It dosent even matter how heard I try....**_"STOP"

Kagome yelled. "You are discrasing a cool song! You cant sing get the hell off this stage" Kagome kicked Koga off "Next" "Next is Inuyasha" Inuyasha walked on stage and winked at Kagome "I dont do preppie" Kagome spat He huffed "I will sing What Iv done (Dont own this awsom song eather)

_**In this fare well**_

_**Theres no blood**_

_**Theres no alibi**_

_**cuz Iv drawn regret**_

_**from the truth**_

_**of a thousand lies**_

_**So let mercy come**_

_**and wash away**_

_**What Iv done**_

_**I'll face my self**_

_**To cross out what Iv becom**_

_**Erase my self**_

_**And let go what Iv done**_

_**Puy yo rest**_

_**What you though of me**_

_**wile I claen this slate**_

_**with the hands of**_

_**uncetananity**_

_**So let mercy come **_

_**and wash away**_

_**What Iv done**_

_**I'll face mysalf**_

_**To cross out what Iv become**_

_**And let go of what Iv done**_

_**For what Iv done**_

_**I start again**_

_**and whatever pain may come**_

_**today this ends**_

_**Im forgiving or what Iv done**_

_**I'll face myself**_

_**to cross out what Iv become**_

_**And let go of what Iv done**_

_**What Iv done**_

_**Forgiving what Iv done**_

"That was Ok Inuyasha...Coild have been beter but its the best we have so far. Next" "Next is Sesshoumaru" "What I never sighed up for this" "Oi Fluffy just do it...of your a chiken and cant see." "Fine I will go" Sesshoumaru stompped onto the stage "I shall sing...Fall fo you (I dont own this awsom kick ass song!)

_**The beast thing bout tonights thet where not fighting**_

_**Could it be thet we have been this way before**_

_**I know you dint think that I am trying**_

_**I know your waring thin down to the core**_

_**But hold your breath**_

_**Cuz tonight will be the night that I will fall for you**_

_**Over again**_

_**Dont make me change my minde**_

_**Or I wont live to see another day**_

_**I know its true**_

_**Cuz a girl like you is impossible to find**_

_**your Impossibal to find**_

_**This was not what I intended**_

_**I always swore to you I'll never fall apart**_

_**You alway though that I was stronger**_

_**I may have failed,**_

_**But I have loved you from the start**_

_**Ohhh but hold yur breath**_

_**Cuz tonight will be the night I will fall for you**_

_**Over again**_

_**Dont make me change my minde**_

_**Cuz tonight will be the night that I will fall for you**_

_**Over again**_

_**Dont make me change my minde**_

_**So breath in so deep**_

_**Breath me in Im yours im keep**_

_**and hold your words **_

_**cuz talk is cheap**_

_**And reamember me tonight**_

_**When your asleep**_

_**Cuz tonight will be the night that I will fall for you**_

_**Over again**_

_**Dont make me change my minde**_

_**Or I wont live to see another day**_

_**I know its true**_

_**Cuz a girl like you is impossible to find**_

_**Cuz tonight will be the night that I will fall for you**_

_**Over again**_

_**Dont make me change my minde**_

_**Or I wont live to see another day**_

_**I know its true**_

_**Cuz a girl like you is impossible to find**_

_**impossible to find**_

Everyone cheered and Kagome cryed wile the rest of the band where next to het telling her that its ok. 'Was I that good' He thought and looked at hiss gapping brother.

"Sing another Song" Everyone chanted. "Ok well guys Sesshoumaru you got the part! Sorry to everyone else! Ok We will sing another song without Sesshoumaru" Kagome said..."We Will Sing Haunted!"

_**Long lost words whisper slowly to me**_

_**Still can't find what keeps me here**_

_**When all this time i've been so hollow inside**_

_**I know you're still there**_

_**Watching me, wanting me**_

_**I can feel you pull me down**_

_**Fearing you, loving you**_

_**I won't let you pull me down**_

_**Hunting you I can smell you, alive**_

_**Your heart pounding in my head**_

_**Watching me, wanting me**_

_**I can feel you pull me down**_

_**Saving me, raping me**_

_**Watching me**_

_**(Guitar solo)**_

_**Watching me, wanting me**_

_**I can feel you pull me down**_

_**Fearing you, loving you**_

_**I wont let you pull me down**_

Everyone cheered wile Inuyasha Sesshoumaru and Izayoi stared and gapped ay the band. "Why do you need a male singer? You are good enough" Sesshoumaru spat. Izayoi glared at Sesshoumaru. "Well cuz I have made some songs for a male singer so yea I cant sing like a guy...Any way you will sing the songs perfictly" Kagome growled in approval.

_RING RING_

Everyone left of lunch insted of Trinity Blood. "Sesshoumaru get your lunch and come back we must discus stuff. Sango go with him to make sure he dosnt run away....reamember last time" Sango shiverd. "Well he had what was commin to him! Its not my fault that I.....ya know...His poor father can never have grandkittens!" Kagome said saddly as Sesshoumaru stiffend. "Ok go get your lunch" The 2 left.


	3. Chapter 3

Izumi ; Hey guys! CHAPTER 3! Well sorry it took so long! I had writers block! Well on with the story!

Disclamer ; I DONT OWN NOTHING!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lunch

Kagome grabbed a seat by Sango. "Hey guys! Ok well tonight we have practice at my house so you guys can sleep over....well who will tell Mr. Fluffy?" Kagome asked as everyone pointed at her. "Ok fine!" She sighed and walked over to the prep table. "Oi Mr. Fluffy!" Kagz shouted and everyone looked at her as if she was crazy. "What are you here Onna!" Sesshou asked coldly. "Oi! Anyway we have practice tonight and my mom said that the band can sleep over.....so now that your A singer you have to sleep over my house....Anyway you can bring whoever you want...Oh and Inuyasha! Kikyou is also comeing and you have to go to...So bye" Kagome said then ran to her table.

"Well I guess we are sleepin over her house.....someone pass the ramen" Inu asked

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~After School

Kagz and the gang are hanging at her house.....At Kagz house

"Kagome RUN! The gard is chasing you!" Sango yelled as her buddy played Assasins Creed. "YEA! I killed him!!" Kagome yelled wile she punched the air. Kagome heard her mom call. "KAGOME MORE OF YOUR FRIENS ARE HERE!" Kagomes mom yelled. "OH AN KIKYOU IS HERE!" Can from the stairs. Kagome ran down the stairs fast. "Hey guys...um everyones in the game room and later we willl practice but its time to PARTY!" Kagome yelled then ran up the stairs.

Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Kikyou fallowed Kagome at thair own pace. Once they where half way up they heard yelling. "SANGO YOU BITCH! MOVE ITS MY TURN!!!!! Ya KNOW WHAT! *push bash wam etc* TAKE THAT! HAHAHAH HEAD SHOT!!!!" They heard Kagome yell. Once they reached the top they heard blasting music. "HEY MIROKU GO GET THE DOOR!" Sango yelled as Miroku mummbled something and opend the door.

The 3 gasped. "Hey guys this is my game room..." Kagome said from the black hot tub with neon colored lava water. "WOW Kagz why didnt you tell us you where this loaded!?" Inu asked in a gasp. "Well I guess I forgot to tell you?" Kagome said commeing out of the hot tub. sesshou internaly gasped. She was beautiful! She had a black bakini that has blood red sakura blossems on it!

Sango came over ad hit Kagome on the head. "Why did you hit me?" Kagz asked wile rubbing her head and ready to jump her friend. "Cuz you hit me" Sango then ran for her life as her friend ran at human speed. Sango jumpen in the ball pit and swam for her life and started drowning (as a joke) "OH NO SANGO I WILL SAVE YOU!" Kagome yelled and jumped in and started to drown ans a joke. "MIROKU HELP!" Kagome yelled as Miroku sweat droped and jumped in to save his girlfriend and best friend.

Once they where done in the ball pit drowning they needed to practice. "Ok well I will sing the girl part and Sesshou you sing the guy parts (I dont own the song Bring Me To Life by Evanescence!)

Kagome

**Sesshou**

**Both**

how can you see into my eyes like open doors

leading you down into my core

where Ive become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold

until you find it there and lead it back home

**Wake me up**

Wake me up inside

**I cant wake up**

Wake me up inside

**Save me**

call my name and save me from the dark

**Wake me up**

bid my blood to run

**I cant wake up**

before I come undone

**Save me**

save me from the nothing Ive become

now that I know what Im without

you can't just leave me

breathe into me and make me real

bring me to life

**Wake me up**

Wake me up inside

**I cant wake up**

Wake me up inside

**Save me**

call my name and save me from the dark

**Wake me up**

bid my blood to run

**I cant wake up**

before I come undone

**Save me**

save me from the nothing Ive become

Bring me to life

**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside**

bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead

**all this time I can't believe I couldn't see**

**kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**

Ive been sleeping a thousand years it seems

got to open my eyes to everything

**without a thought without a voice without a soul**

**don't let me die here**

**there must be something more**

bring me to life

**Wake me up**

Wake me up inside

**I cant wake up**

Wake me up inside

**Save me**

call my name and save me from the dark

**Wake me up**

bid my blood to run

**I cant wake up**

before I come undone

**Save me**

save me from the nothing Ive become

Bring me to life

**Ive been living a lie, theres nothing inside**

Bring me to life

Inu and Kikyou looked at Kagome and Sesshoumaru in awe "Ok guys now for a song thats only Sesshou" Kagome said as she passed out paper (Dont own this song!)

"Inu you can help with the song!" Kagome passed him paper.

Sesshou

Chorus = Inu and Sesshy and Miroku....

So am I still waiting

For this world to stop hating

Can't find a good reason

Can't find hope to believe in

Drop dead

A bullet to my head

Your words are like a gun in hand

Can't change the state of the nation

We just need some motivation

These eyes

Have seen no conviction

Just lies and more contradiction

So tell me what would you say

I'd say it's time

too late

[Chorus:]

So am I still waiting

For this world to stop hating

Can't find a good reason

Can't find hope to believe in

Ignorance

And understanding

We're the first ones to jump in line

Outta step for what we believe in

But who's left to stop the bleeding

How far

Will we take this

It's not hard to see through the fakeness

So tell me what would you say

I'd say it's time

too late

[Chorus]

This can't last forever

Time won't make things better

I feel so alone

Can't help ourselves

And no one knows

That this is its worthless so tell me So

What have we done

We're in a war that can't be won

This can't be real

I don't know what to feel

[Chorus:]

So am I still waiting

For this world to stop hating

Can't find a good reason

Can't find hope to believe in

So am I still waiting

For this world to stop hating

Can't find a good reason

For this world to BELIEVE

Kikyou looked at her boyfriend in awe. "Hey Inu you want to be a backround singer? And you too Kikyou?" Kagome asked. "HELL YEA....Why are you so nice to us? We where mean to you and yet you give us a once in a life time offer" Inu asked softly. "I hope you guys can be nicer but I can never hate anyone and what the hell? Yea know? Your voice makes this song sound better! So lets all be friends and sing another song! Girls only!" Kagome said with joy (Dont own this song!)

Kagome

**Sango**

**Both**

I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave

Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light

Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**

**But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along**

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears**

**When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears**

**And I held your hand through all of these years**

**But you still have all of **me, me, me

Kagome high fived Sango and laughed wile Sesshou wached Kagome. "Now Its game time! Lets play truth or dare!" Kagome yelled then ran to her mini frige, drank a wole botttle of coke and came back with the empty bottel. They all sat in a circle and Kagome span the bottle. It landded on Miroku "Roku truth or DARE!" Kagome said scary like. "Truth" "Ok Roku..hmm do you like Sango.." "Kagome I dont like Sango...I love her" "Awww Roku spin the bottle" Roku span the bottle and it landded on Sesshou. "Sesshou truth or dare." "Dare" "Ok Maru....Hmmm Kiss Kagome on the lips!"

Sesshou got up and walked over to Kagome and sat down. He pulled her on his lap as she gasped he kissed her....She kissed back. He raped her arms at her waist and her in his hair. They kept kissing for a LONG time then Inu had to brake them apart. "Wow thats like the BEST Kisser ever" Kagome looked at Sango and pointed at Sesshou. "Hay what about me?" Sango pouted and Miroku gasped. "Ok your like...4th sorry Sango" Kagome said and Sango sighed.

Sesshou span the bottle and it landed on Kagz. "Ok Kagome truth or dare" "Both" "Wow ok...truth have you kissed a girl" "Yes many times" "Dare you have to kiss Sango the Kikyou" "Ok fluffy" Kagome got up grabbed Sango and Kikyou. She kissed Sango for like 5 seconds and gasped for air. "Yup your number 3" Kagome said then moved to Kikyou. She kissed Kikyou who was still wide eyes. They made out for 6 seconds and both where left gasping for air.

"Wow Kagome thats like the best kiss I ever had! Omg if only I was a guy" Kikyou sighed and sat down. Everyone just stared at the girls. "What? Im a good Kisser? I can prove it again!" Kagome sat down and span the bottel. The bottle landded on Inu "Inu truth or dare!" "DARE!" "I dare you to play 5 minuts in heaven with Kikyou!" Kagome winked knowing that her cousin liked the Inu to went in the closed and etc.

Kagz span to bottle again and it landed on Shippo. "Truth or dare" "Truth" "Is it true that you have a crush on Rin?" "Yes" Shippo span the bottle and landed on Sesshou.

"Oi Sessh truth or dare." "Dare!" "ok 5 minuts in heaven with Kagome" Sessh grabed Kagome and ran to a closet.

IN CLOSET!

"So Sessh do you know how to play this? Cuz your not playing it" Kagz asked as he looked at a book. "I have no idea Kagome...how do you play" "Well ill show you" Kagome smirked sadusivly. Kagome pushes Sesshou to a wall and he stared in shock. Kagome started to kiss\nibble on his pressure piont on his neck. He groned and shiverd in bliss. Kagome nibbled at the tip of his ear "this is how you play" She said huskily then licked the outer shel of his ear.

He lached his clawed hands on Kadomes hips. She kind of jumped him and curled her legs aroung his hips wile still making love bites on the area under his ear. He pushed his hardness onto her lower back to show her how turned on he is. Now she started to kiss him full on the lips and he ran his claws up and down her back. then came a nock at the door. "Is everything ok in there? We hear alot of moning and umm....thumping noises....well kagome dont lose your verginity dear" Kagomes mom said then left.

Kagome didnt ecnolage what her mom said cuz she was busy making out. Sesshou fliped them so kagomes back was to the wall. He ran his claws up and down her curvy body. He reached the hem of her shirt and slid his hand under it. He ran his finger up her body untill he reached her bra. Kagome arched her back so he could continue. She took the bra off then she un bottoned her shirt then grabbed his claws and made him cup her breast.

He started to rool the nipple bettwen his thumb and pointer finger. She arched her cheast more. Then another nock at the door. "Kagome.....Sesshoumaru.....Its Sango and ummm Miroku wants to open the door ummm is it ok.....You have been in there longer then 5 minuts! Hello?" Sango yelled throu the door. "No Sango dont let him in! Imma bout to get laied! Imma slap him when i get out! Ohhhhhh Uhhhh ummmm S-s-sango d-dont let h-him open t-this d-d-door!" Kagome said betwen mones.

Kagome groned and then fliped them so Sesshoumaru was back to the wall. Sesshou felt his jeans get un zipped. He gulped 'this will be my first time' he thought grimly. He then groned and banged his head on the wall behinde him in pleasure. Kagome started to stroke his manhood. Kagome gasped "HES HUGE!" was heard. "Kagome is he thatt big! I mean like is he bigger then your ex...Hobo" Sango asked. "OH YEA! HES LIKE GOS ZILLA COMPARED TO HOMO!" Sango gasped from the outside.

Kagome got on her knees and Sesshou looked at her with confution. 'what is she doing...uhhHHHH omg' He groned and moned as she sucked his peins and massaged his balles. She started to fuck the tip with her toung and nibbled at the tip. He banged his head and thrusted into her mouth. "k-k-kagome" He moned. Another nock at the door. "Ummm Sesshy...bro you ok.....Imma open the door ummm" The handle started moving as Inu started to open the door slowly.

What will he finde? tune in next time!


	4. Chapter 4

HEY GUYSSS! I havent posted a chapter up is SUPERRR LONGGG and im so sorry D: I just got writers block and didnt know what to right I ish sowwie TT^TT anyway NOWWWW a new chapter of The New Girl I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! enjoy ;D 3

last time..

"Umm..Sesshy bro..you okay..?...umm..imma open the door.." The handle started to move as Inu started to open the door slowly...

Now..

"DONT OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR MUTT!" Kagome yelled and moaned at the same time. "KAGOME are you fucking my brother?" Inu said quickly letting go of the handle. "FUCK YEAH I AM" Kagom gasped as Sesshoumaru entered her. "Oh God Sesshoumaru..." Kagome moaned. Sesshy began to growl. Suddenly music blasted through the room to drown out the couples moans of pleasure.

Sangos POV...

"DAMN Miroku! She said he was Godzilla compared to Homo that must be huge cuz hobo was preatty big.." Sango whispered. "HOW DO YOU KNOW SANGO!" Miroku said angered. "Kags told me...stories? Hehehe" Sango giggled and ran away into the bathroom, Miroku fallowed after her. "Well so much for a game of truth or dare...Hey kikyou make me a sandwich?" Inu sighed. "Sure come on" Kiki said grabbed his hand and ran to the kitchen. The Game room was now abandon!

In the closet...

"Oh My god Saesshy..." Kagome moaned. Sesshoumaru could only growl in satisfaction. He grabbed her breast and squeezed it tight, Kagome could only moan. Several minutes later they both came and left the closet. "MOMMA MAKE ME A SANDWICH!" Kagome yelled. "ALRIGHT DEAR" Came from the other room upstairs. "Hey Sessh where is everyone?" Kagome asked looking everywhere. "I have no idea babe lets check the kitchen" Sesshy grabbed Kagomes hand and dragged her to the kitchen, where the rest of the group was. "Hey guy why you ditched us?" Kagome asked grabbing a chair and sat down eating her sandwich. "Wow kagome you dont know how long you and flussy over there took I mean like what did you guys even do in there!" Sango asked. "Well..uh...tee-hee?" Kagome said nibbling at her sandwich. "Hey Kags its time that me ans fluffy went home dad just called. So you girls having a sleep over? Tell me the details" Inu winked and made a kissy face then left. "Goodnight Kagome my love see you tomorrow morning I love you bye baby" He kissed Kagz then left"

"So girls SLEEP OVERRR!" Kagome yelled. "Everyone go to my room I will bring snacks make up and magazines and a camera you guys get in your Pjs and get ready for total girls night!" Kagome clapped her hands and dismissed the girls and ran to another rom filled with all items on her list. As soon as she got all her items Kags ran up to her room. "Hey gals whos ready for a make over!" Kagome winked while holding up the HUGE make up box filled with eyeliner powders eyeshadows and everything related to make up.

"Now for the finishing touch.." Kagome squinted and got up in Sangos face to apply a few small sticker jems on the side of Sangos eye. "THERE PERFECT!" Kagome gasped. Sango looked in a mirror "Wow..." Sango gasped and touched her face. Sango had a dark black eyeliner that traced her almond shaped eyes, a bright green eyeshadow shimmered and glittered, next to her eye was a few white sticker jems in order biggest to smallest going across her temple (theres like 5 not to many cuz then it looks crappy) and a little powder to cover the flaws. "Kagome you did an amazing job on Sango" Kiky gasped. "YOUR TURN KIKY!" Kagome pounced on the poor unexpected victim. Minutes later Kagome wiped a drop of sweat that found its way across her cheek. "DONE!" Kagome yelled in victory. Kikyou looked at herself in the mirror. A gold eyeliner, with a dark grey eyeshadow that glittered and like Sango she had gem stickers doing across her eye but hers where gold and shaped like diamonds. "Kagome amazing job I love it! You should be a makeup designer!" Kikyou said in awe. "Yeah I do my best haha." Kags giggles at the compliment. "YOUR TURN KAGZ!" Sango and Kikyou grabbed Kagz and threw her on the bed and got out blue and silver makeup.

Minutes later...

"FINISHED" Sango yelled and punched the air in success. "Have a look Kagome, we are not as good at doing make up like you but we tried out best I hope you like it." Kikyou said politely. "GUYS I look amazing.." Kagome said as she adored herself in the mirror. Kagomes blue eyes glistened as she looked at the silver eyeliner and glittery blue eyeshadow that faded into black (the style of eyeshadow is like a smokey eye but with black and blue) she saw the jem sticker which was one blue tear drop by her left eye. "Guys I love it thank you so much now its PICTURE TIME!" Kagome brought out her digital camera and made sango do a sexual position, wating booty shorts and a lose tank cut off at the stoumach. Sango lay across the bed with her butt in the air. "Im totally sending this to Miroku HAHA watch him fap to this later" Kagome laughed. "well Kagome lets take pictures of you then and send them to fluffy!" Sango said laughing. "sure. Kagome said and jumped on the bed. Kagome wore a short blue night gown with lace panties. She sat on the bed oppened her legs and stuck her toung out and had her hands on her tits. "HAHAH Sessy will love this one" Kikyou laughed. Kagome then got up against the wall and made more sexual positions while Sango snapped some pics. "KIKYS TURN" "NOOO YOU CANT MAKE ME" Kiky yelled and jumped on the bed and hid under the covers. "Come one pleaseeeee we took pics you should too, for Inu" Sango begged. "FINE only for Inu" Kiky sighed Kikyou got up on the bed and did a dogy style position, she had grey booty shorts and a cut off shirt similar to Sangos but hers was dark blue and Sangos was green and pink. The girls took more pictures.

One hour later..

Kagome gasped" JUSTIN BIEBER IS ACTUALLY STREIGHT AND BAGGIN SELENA GOMEZ WTF" "WHAT I totally thought he was a flaming fag (no offence to gay people I LOVE gay people :D 3) " NAH hes actualy streight" Kagome sighed. As this girls flipped through magazines the phone began to ring, "Kagome its for you" Sango passed her the phone, "thanks"

The call..

Kagome- "Hello?"

Sesshy- "yeah Gome I wanted to telll you I love you baby, and goodnight"

Kags-"AWWW My fluffy man3 I love you too goodnight to you also babe Ill see you tomorrow, you gonna pick me up at my house right?"

Sessh- "of course babe what kind of boyfriend would I be if I dont pick up my girl to drop her off to school, but Inuyasha will be with us cuz I also drive him to school"

Kags-"its okay lets go early"

Sessh-"why?  
Kags-"suprise babe"

Sess-"mm babe okay night honey

Kags-Night my fluffers3

end call..

NEXT DAY

Kagome, Sango and Kikyou lat across Kagomes bed in a huge tangled mess, cans of monster, and red bull lay across the floor with empty chip bags. "Ugh Kagome whats that beeping sound...wait...KAGOME WEAK UP SESSHYS HERE" Sango yelled and woke up the poor frantic Kagome. "UGHH IM LATE GUYS HELP ME GET READY" Sango ran into Kagomes closet and pulled out a blue tight dress and black open toed heals. Kikyou started doing Kagomes hair with the curling iron and Kags still had her make up on from last night intact so they left it alone. Kagome was finaly ready 15 minues later she grabbed her bag and left "thanks guys! See you in school" Kags yelled over her shoulder and jumped into Sesshoumarus silver car. "Hey babe" Kagome kissed Sesshy as he drove twords the school. As Sesshoumaru parked Inu got out the car and ran to see his friends. "Wheres my suprise?" Sessh asked. "right here baby" Kagome jumped ontop of sesshoumaru and kissed him, She pushed him into the back seat and locked the doors.


End file.
